Zapped 2:Here We Go Again
by Empv
Summary: A few years later after the movie, Zoey and Jackson are married and have a son named AJ.What will happen if AJ finds Zoey’s old phone that used to control boys? Well read and find out.
1. Chapter 1:I Found Something

"Hey Mom!", shouted 14-year old AJ.

He opened the door and shut it coming in from school.

"Hey sweetie.", said AJ's mom.

She came up to give him a big kiss on the cheek before talking about how school went.

"Where's Dad?", asked AJ as he looked around the room.

He's working late. He would be back soon.", said AJ's mom.

They sat on the couch in the living room.

"Oh...",answered AJ,disappointed.

He felt sorry for his dad that he has to work late again.

"By the way, Mom, look at what I found in the trash at school.", said AJ.

"What is it?" asked AJ's mom.

AJ picked up a phone that looked familiar to his mom. Her eyebrows started going up in shock. When she laid eyes on it, the phone had a pink case on with diamonds all around.

"Oh no, no, no!",shouted AJ's mom as she got up.

"What, what's wrong?",asked AJ.

" It's just I need for you to go up to your room for a sec. I need to see that phone.", said AJ's mom.

AJ found it a little weird before handing her the phone.

Mom holding the phone wanted to take a good look at it. Lastly, he decided to continue going upstairs to his room.


	2. Chapter 2:Does It Still Work?

Aj's mom stood in the kitchen looking at the phone on the kitchen counter and was trying to see if it would turn on. She almost didn't hear the front door open and shut. It was her husband, Jackson. came into the kitchen. She was glad to see him and put her arms around him lovingly.

"Hey Zoey.",he said calmly into her ear.

Zoey giggled as he continued to hold her in his arms. It made her lose focus of what she was trying to do. After Jackson slowly opened his arms and he looked around the house before turning back to Zoey.

"Where's AJ?",asked Jackson.

"I sent him to his room.",answered Zoey.

"Why did he get in trouble?",asked Jackson was confused.

"Well, it's a story.", calmly Zoey knew that AJ was too much of a good boy to get in trouble. "Then what is it?",asked Jackson.

Zoey let out a sigh

"First, Jackson, lets have a seat at the kitchen table.",pointed Zoey.

Jackson was silent for a little while before agreeing to sit with his wife. As the both of them sat down at the table, Zoey showed up in front of him with the old phone.

"Woah.. is that the phone that you used to call me on ask and make me kiss you?",asked Jackson. He recognized that pink case and diamonds. His wife nodded in response.

"I know and AJ found it.",said Zoey.

Jackson's eyes immediately opened wide as he looked over at the stairs nearby him and looked back at Zoey.

"So that's why you sent him to his room?", asked Jackson. Zoey nodded,

"But I wanted to see if it still...", started Zoey.

She finished her sentence.

Jackson ended their conversation with, "Does it still work?."

That left Zoey silent. She looked down at the cracked screen, not knowing what to do or see if the phone still works after all these years.


	3. Chapter 3:Testing

As soon as Zoey turned on the phone, it flickered on and off for a little. The screen was showing both Zoey and Jackson that the phone was on. This left them to both look at each other.

When Zoey tapped on the phone showing the number of apps it had. Zoey moved her finger to search for the "Listen and Obey" app. As soon as she found it, all she opened it and then looked over at Jackson,

"I guess we need to see if it works.",said Jackson.

He understood the look on his wife's face.

"I guess.",said Zoey.

She agreed with her husband.

"Kiss me.",commanded Zoey.

Jackson go towards his beautiful wife leaning himself towards her to give her a romantic kiss on the cheek. After Jackson kissed his wife on the cheek, the two of them looked at each other. thinking the same thing.

"How do we explain this to our son?",the both of them thought, at the same time.

It wasnt until m they both heard footsteps near them coming from the stairs the both of them looked up to see who it was it turned out to be their own son, AJ, who is already looking down at them.


	4. Chapter 4:We Need To Talk

Zoey and Jackson both looked at each other with worry. They turned together and looked back at their son, who was waiting for a response from either of them, or ,from the both of them. Time stood still while they thought about what they were going to have to say.

After an hour of silence, Zoey looked over at her husband. Once again, husband looked back at her, then, turned away to look over at his son. He,also, was still waiting for an answer from the both of them.

Suddenly, there was a crack in the silence. Zoey and her son both stood alert as the words her husband spoke hung in the air.

Jackson spoke, "Son, we need to talk."

As AJ leaned closer to listen.

"First, let's talk in the living room.",suggested Zoey.

Her and Jackson went to the living room and AJ then followed them.


End file.
